elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Book: Filament and Filigree (Quest)
Black Book: Filament and Filigree is one of the several quests pertaining to the Black Books of Hermaeus Mora wherein the Dragonborn must uncover the hidden knowledge within the realm of Apocrypha. Background I read the Black Book called "Filament and Filigree", and found myself in Hermaeus Mora's realm of Apocrypha. I should uncover the knowledge hidden here, or rear the book again to escape. Objectives #Learn the Black Book's hidden knowledge Walkthrough The Black Book: Filament and Filigree can be found at the end of Kolbjorn Barrow, after Ahzidal has been defeated. Activating the book will transport the Dragonborn to Apocrypha where a Black Book is located. The initial platform is free of enemies. However, stepping into the shadows causes damage to be accrued. This damage can be avoided by constantly staying in lit areas, following the floating lights around, or casting Candlelight. The Stendarr's Aura spell will also work. Straight ahead to the south southwest is a table with several soul gems and the Sneak skill book Three Thieves. Walking around the book stack to the left is a set of stairs. To the left of the stairs there is a pod. Up the stairs is a gate. Just to the left of the gate there is a pod, and to the right is a scrye. Activating the scrye opens the gate. After passing through it, there is a bridge to the south with several floating lights, populated by several Seekers and Lurkers. Defeat these creatures while avoiding the small pools with the tentacles (this can be done by either continuing to move along the platform steadily or staying close to the stacks). During combat with enemies, spells such as Candlelight or Magelight are useful to avoid damage from the shadows. If those spells are not available, a torch will suffice. Stepping into the darkness causes health to rapidly drain, but having a light source will prevent this. The last enemy (depending on the level of the Dragonborn) can be either a Lurker Sentinel or a Lurker Vindicator that appears upon walking up the first set of steps at the end of the bridge (it emerges from the pool in the platform). After defeating the lurker, one more set of stairs leads up to the black book on the last platform, along with a small vessel with loot and a table with spell tomes, soul gems and scrolls. Reading the book completes the quest. Reading it again returns the Dragonborn to Solstheim. Reward After activating the book one of three abilities is granted as a reward: *'Secret of Strength': Power attacks cost no stamina for 30 seconds. *'Secret of Arcana': Spells cost no magicka for 30 seconds. *'Secret of Protection': Only half damage received for 30 seconds. Only one ability can be chosen at a time, but the chosen ability may be changed by re-reading Filament and Filigree. This will transport the Dragonborn back to the end of the level in Apocrypha and allows selecting a new ability. Journal Bugs * The sizzling burn damage effect and audio can persist upon returning to Solstheim. **Reading the book again to go to Apocrypha, then returning to Solstheim without being in the shadows, will stop the effects. **Saving the game, quitting, then reloading will resolve this as well. **Transforming into a Vampire Lord or werewolf might resolve this. * Upon returning to Solstheim, the sky will appear somewhat like it does in Apocrypha. **Solution: the Clear Skies shout will remove the effect. de:Schwarzes Buch: Filament und Filigran (Quest) ru:Чёрная книга: Филамент и филигрань (Квест) Category:Dragonborn: Black Book Quests Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests